The Girl In The Lake
by teenfox
Summary: [AU] The gang is invited to Zuko's cottage, little do they know it has some history involving a little girl drownding in the lake who haunts the cabin they stay in. [Zutara]
1. School And A Bus

A/N: Ok I had this great Idea ever since I went to my dad's family reuinion, they own a nice resort and they have cottages from like before the sixties so like yeah it was an awesome place! My great uncle Bob was telling me this true story about a little girl who drowned at the lake who stayed in the cabin I was staying in. Uncle Bob always makes tries to freak us out and I did threaten to call the ghostbusters but the story was actually true and it gave me the greatest Avatar fic!

Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: Alas, I don't own Avatar, I know it's a shocker but I just don't.

* * *

Zuko came down the hallway of his crowded high school; he usually hated walking through this hallway and would get frustrated with the stupid teens running around and laughing. Today however was different, He had just finished speaking to the guidance councilor (his uncle) who had told him that they were going to his cottage for the may 2-4 weekend.

Zuko had always loved going to the cottage when he was little, his mom would take him and his sister seeing as his father was so busy and all. But he hadn't been there since his mother had left…

He made his way down the hallway till he reached his locker. He got his bag out with all his homework and waited for his best friend, Sokka. True Sokka wasn't the coolest… or the smartest… but they both enjoyed the same hobbies, fighting and video games. He was waiting for Sokka to tell him that his uncle was allowing him to bring his friends. He knew Sokka would suggest bringing Aang and Toph, he didn't understand why he hung around with them, he guessed they were more his sister's friends then his.

Zuko then thought about Sokka asking him to bring his sister along. He wouldn't mind that much. He always had a little crush on Katara. Ever since she was in Jr. kindergarten and he was in Sr. He was playing with Sokka when Sokka stole his own sister's dolly trying to make it a game for the two boys. Zuko being his mother's son thought that wasn't so nice and returned it. And when he did she gave him a peck on the cheek, leaving him in a blush.

"Zuko!" Sokka smiled as he came to his locker located beside Zuko's

"Hey Sokka. My uncle is taking me to the cottage for the long weekend. I was wondering if you wanted to come?" Zuko asked still leaning against his locker.

Sokka packed his bags with a grin. "No way?! Can my sister and the others come too?"

Zuko gave a knowing smirk. "Yes."

Katara ran to her locker witch was next to Sokka's and began stuffing her backpack.

"Hey Kat, Zuko say's he's taking us to his cottage for the weekend!" Sokka said closing his locker.

"Really?" She asked with the biggest smile ever.

Zuko nodded.

"I'll tell Aang and Toph! See you guys on the bus!" She locked her locker and ran down the hallway to a bald kid and a short girl.

Zuko and Sokka began walking down another hallway leading to the entrance of the school. They made it out the door but were forced to stop.

"Azula alert." Sokka whispered as they both stopped to let the girl walk by with her posy.

Zuko watched as his younger sister walked to her limo like a princess. She gave him a quick death glare that he returned just as quickly.

"You wouldn't believe you two were siblings." Sokka joked.

"Let's get to the bus." Zuko grumbled beginning to head in the direction of his school bus.

He got on the bus and sat down in the middle of the bus. Sokka sat across from him. They heard stomping as someone jumped up the steps. It was Katara who was beaming as she sat in front of Zuko.

"I'm so glad you invited us!" She smiled.

"Yeah, it should be fun." He shrugged.

"Suuuuki." Sokka smiled as the brunette came onto the bus and sat in front of him.

Suki rolled her eyes and pulled out her Ipod.

"She's crazy about me." Sokka winked at Zuko who rolled his eyes in return.

"So where is it?" Katara asked Zuko as she pulled out a magazine.

Zuko smiled, she was always reading that silly fashion magazine. "In Idowile, about a five hour drive."

Katara nodded and drew her attention to the hot new eighties look in her magazine.

Sokka leaned over to Zuko. "Watch this." He smirked. He then jumped into Suki's seet who was totally caught of guard.

She ripped out her headphones. "Get out of my seat!"

"Oh Suki, my lips are so dry!" He then licked them slowly.

She scoffed. "I have lip chap in my purse."

Sokka frowned but quickly recovered. "Did it hurt?"

"What, when I fell from heaven? No." She frowned and put her purse into her backpack.

Sokka refused to give up. He then got an idea. "Me and you, you and me, no matter how they roll the dice, it has to be, the only one for me is you and you is me, so happy together!" He sang to her and she just laughed at him.

"I can't see me loving no body but you! For all my life!" Katara started singing along.

"Baby when you're with me, skies are blue, for all my life!" Sokka and Katara sang together.

Katara, Sokka and Suki all began laughing. Zuko just rolled his eyes and gave a small smirk. He couldn't wait for the weekend.

* * *

A/N: All scary stories start out jolly and fun in the beginning! No worries it gets better! Unless you think its crap… Please review!

-Teenfox


	2. Packing

A/N: I wanted to keep going with this story; I was inspired so now I want to write it!!!

* * *

Zuko got off the bus and walked up his driveway. His house was a traditional town house with a green garage and a green front door with a hanging basket of flowers next to it. His neighbor waived to him and he waived back.

"Zuko!" Both the 3 year olds ran up to Zuko causing him to stop in his tracks. "Zuko are you wearing underpants?"

Zuko looked down at them with a bit of shock. The mother slapped her forehead in embarrassment. "Uh… Yeah…" He replied. "Listen I got to go… it was nice talking to you!" He waved again to the mother and walked onto his porch.

He stopped next to a fat white furry cat; it belonged to his uncle and lay in the same spot all the time. Zuko swore it NEVER moved. He picked up the fat cat and grabbed the key that was hidden under it then set the cat back in its place. "You need a hobby fluff." He grumbled. He unlocked the door and came in throwing the keys on the table next to the door.

He climbed up the stairs and down the hallway to the last door with the poster of MCR on it. He opened the door and threw his bag in the corner. He grabbed the duffel bag lying on his floor and began to throw clothes into it. Once he finished he dragged his duffel bag down the stairs and threw it on a chair and continued to the fridge.

"Hello nephew!" Iroh called from the door. He had a brief case under one arm and fluff in the other. "If I've told you once I've told you a thousand times Fluff mustn't be left outside in the afternoon! People start coming home and the traffic gets wicked! He could be flattened!"

Zuko rolled his eyes as he drank milk strait from the carton. "Uncle that cat doesn't move!"

Iroh set Fluff down on the arm of the couch where it quickly fell asleep. "Are you all packed?"

Zuko nodded.

"Swim trunks?"

"Mhm."

"Shorts?"

"Yup"

"Sweater?"

"Yes!"

"Underwear?"

"Uncle!"

"Alright, alright, but if you forget anything its not my fault!" Iroh raised his hands in defense.

Zuko wiped off his milk mustache and put the milk back in the fridge. He closed the fridge door and walked across the kitchen. "The others will be here soon."

"Ah, so I took it you asked Sokka?" Zuko nodded. "Well then… I take it your pleased his sister is coming." Iroh raised a knowing eyebrow and looked at the blushing teen.

"Not really." Zuko lied. "He just kind of asked if her and the other two could came as well… I don't mind really there are enough rooms."

"There are only three rooms Zuko, Two people in each room." Iroh corrected him.

"Whatever." Zuko mumbled as he walked down the hall to the bathroom.

* * *

"You all packed Kat?" Sokka asked popping his head into his sister's room.

Katara zipped up her suitcase and turned around sitting on it. "Just finished it."

Sokka came and sat next to her on her suitcase. "So you excited to get to spend the whole weekend with Zuko?"

Katara blushed. "W-why would you say that?"

Sokka just laughed.

"I don't like him if that's what your thinking!" Katara frowned still blushing.

Sokka stood up and began to leave the room. "Sure, sure, just hurry up we got to go soon."

Katara nodded.

* * *

Zuko sat on the steps petting Fluff in his lap. He had just finished loading his uncles and his things into the car. He looked down the street when he heard a familiar voice yelling.

"DON'T TOUCH ME TWINKLE TOES!"

Zuko laughed at how bad that sounded to him, and then he laughed for having a dirty mind. He saw four figures walking towards his house each with a bag. He stood up cradling Fluff in his arms.

"Check out Zuko! It's Dr. Evil in the house!" Aang laughed uncontrollably. Zuko set Fluff down on the railing in his usual spot and walked down the steps to greet them.

"I can put those in the trunk." He said taking Katara's bag first. She thanked him as he put each bag one by one in the trunk then slamming it down.

Iroh came out of the house with a Timmies in one hand. He never went anywhere without his tea from Tim Horton's. He locked the front door and stuck the key in his pocket and then picked up Fluff.

"Iroh you aren't taking that thing are you?" Sokka asked. He never really liked cats and being stuck in a car with a cat.

"Why of course! I could never leave a cat unattended!" Iroh chuckled as everyone got into the car.

Sokka grumbled. Zuko got into the front seat, Katara and Sokka sat in the middle, and Toph and Aang sat in the back.

"No fooling around back there you two." Sokka joked as he did up his seat belt.

Aang blushed and Toph just laughed. Zuko put on the radio and his uncle started to pull the van out of the driveway.

"This is it kids! We're going to the cabin, and nothing is bringing us back till Monday!" Iroh stated. Little did they know that they would be begging to be back before Monday.

* * *

A/N: Man that was a cheesy line right there… what am I? R.L. Stine? Lol! Just kidding R.L!!! Please don't sue me!! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry it's short but I have to go to bed, tomorrow I have a busy day ahead of me, helping my gym teacher time races all day. Soooo boring!

Please review!!!

-Teenfox


	3. STAY OUT OF THE LAKE

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, I spent the may 2-4 away from home, I did have a comp but I wasn't able to write… anyways so here you go!

* * *

"Link! Fill up your hearts! So you can save the princess Zelda!"

"Sokka. SHUT! UP!" Zuko yelled as he grabbed the pillow he had been trying to nap on and threw it at his friend who was currently playing with his game boy.

"Respect the classics!" Sokka frowned pulling the pillow off of his face.

Katara smirked. "I guess Zuko just doesn't share the same interest as you when it comes to playing with a little elf."

"Ugh, Katara you don't even know!" Sokka now shut off his game boy and stuffed it in his bag. It had been an hour and they had two more to go.

Katara just rolled her eyes. Zuko decided to try again at his nap and leaned back the seat.

"Zuko don't lean back your seat I'm sitting here!" Katara frowned.

Zuko just smirked. "I need my beauty sleep. Something you wouldn't know about."

Katara grumbled and smacked the seat sending it flying forward. Zuko groaned at this uncomfortable new position.

Everyone began laughing at the poor guys predicament. He grumbled and reached for the lever, when he pulled it, it flung back into Katara's lap who stopped laughing and looked down at the raven-haired boy in her lap.

Sokka laughed harder. "Your seat is effed up!"

Katara and Zuko both blushed as Zuko fixed the seat.

"Now. How about some music!" Iroh beamed as he pulled out a CD.

"No uncle! Not that!" Zuko begged but it was to late as the CD was already in and started to play.

Iroh smiled as he began singing to the old school music. "The only two things that make life worth liven, is guitars tuned good, and feelin' women."

Zuko groaned at the horrible country old-ness. Katara giggled at the whole scene.

"Uncle how about you tell them the story you used to tell me when I was younger." Zuko suggested turning off the music. He knew his uncle would go for the bait.

"Yes! That's an excellent idea!" Iroh smiled. "I used to tell Zuko and his sister all about the mystery of the cabin!"

"Mystery?" Aang asked now fully tuning into the conversation. "What kind of mystery?"

Iroh laughed. "It's all very interesting! You see a long time ago, before I was born, the original owners of the cabin actually lived there permanently. They were a small family, a mother, a father and a beautiful ten year old daughter."

Toph took off her headphones and now began to listen in with everyone else.

"The little girl loved being outside and watching the water and the moons reflection on it. One night, the girl couldn't fall asleep; she sat in her windowsill looking out onto the water. Upon seeing the beauty of the moons reflection on the lake she was drawn to it. No one really knew what possessed her to go out there but she did. She went outside to the water and started walking into it. Now the current was way to strong for such a little girl due to the rain season. She was pulled under quickly."

Everyone listened intently.

"Did they find her? Was she ok?" Aang asked clearly totally into the story.

Iroh didn't smile this time. "Well her parents woke up to the screams and ran outside. But they were to late, she had drowned. When the police showed up they never found her body."

"Whoa." Aang said leaning back in his seat.

"Cool." Toph leaned forward to hear more.

"They say the girl haunts the cabin that was once her home. They also warn not to go swimming in the lake or the girl will pull you under and force you to live with her in her watery grave."

Aang shivered. "That's creepy."

"It's just a story Aang! It's not true." Katara smiled.

"Oh but it is true! The girl really did drowned!" Iroh insisted.

Zuko rolled his eyes. "Yeah but she doesn't haunt the place uncle. That part was a rumor the locals told us so that we wouldn't buy the cottage."

"I'm not so sure nephew." Iroh looked forward at the road and had a concentrated face on.

"You think its real Iroh?" Toph asked hoping it was so that it would lighten up the trip.

Iroh still looked very serious. "Well I'm not sure, a lot of weird stuff happened there when we were growing up." He looked over at Zuko for a second. "Your father and I used to get out the spirit board and see if we could get the little girl to talk to us."

"That's the board with the letters and numbers on it right?" Sokka asked.

Iroh nodded. "But I'm not sure if it would have worked, Ozai kept pushing the pointer so we never figured anything out."

Zuko scoffed and continued looking out the window.

"Well I think that's a really cool story Iroh." Katara smiled.

"Thank you my dear."

* * *

"Zuko! Zuko!" Zuko woke up to the sound of his uncles voice.

"What do you want?" He grumbled opening his eyes slightly.

Iroh smirked. "What were you dreaming about nephew, you were stirring a lot."

"I don't know, something about a red and blue dragon… it doesn't matter, what did you wake me up for?" Zuko rubbed his forehead.

"We have arrived at Sparrow Lake!" Iroh smiled and pointed outside to show the cottage and the lake.

Zuko sat up and looked around. Exactly as he had remembered it, swing set in front of the cottage, the trail leading to the lake… the lake… Zuko squinted as he looked at the lake; he swore he saw someone standing on the dock. He shook his head and what he saw was gone. He opened the car door and got out.

"Oh creepy!" Aang could be heard in front of the cabin. "Sunset? Who names a cabin sunset?"

"My father, Azulon, thought it was a good name for it." Iroh looked at the cabin.

The cabin had two floors. One bedroom upstairs with a large window on the front of the house, and two bedrooms downstairs with windows on the side of the house. This was the only cabin with a kitchen and living room due to it being an old house. The six of them made their way up the porch steps carrying their bags. When they entered the door it revealed the living room with a thin staircase going upstairs.

"Well. Now what? Who gets where?" Toph asked.

"I haven't been able to climb that thin stair case in years, I'll be on the bottom floor." Iroh volunteered heading to the first room.

Toph sneered. "I have to be down here, I would never get down those stairs." She waived her hand in front of her blind eyes and went to the second room.

"Well I usually room in the bedroom upstairs." Zuko said picking up his bag.

"I'll room with Zuko!" Sokka grabbed his bag.

Katara grabbed the back of his shirt. "Sokka you can't, remember what Gran says?" Sokka frowned remembering. "You always fall down the stairs when you sleep walk!"

"Then I guess I'm rooming with Iroh." He groaned heading to Iroh's room.

Aang looked at Zuko. He knew Zuko never really like him and he didn't want to admit it but the older teenager did scare him. "I think I'll room with Toph."

"What?!" Zuko and Katara shouted together.

Aang rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah well you know… I um… can't stand heights!" And with that he ran to Toph's room.

Katara crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. She knew he was slightly afraid of Zuko.

"Well…" Zuko started heading upstairs. "Let's go."

Katara sighed and followed him. "Jeez, these stairs are thin!" She lifted her bag over the railing to actually be able to get it up the stairs.

"Yeah, whoever built them was a complete idiot." Zuko scoffed getting to the top of the stairs. He opened the door in front of him and went in.

Katara looked at the markings on the door. "What are these marks from?"

"The door was bolted shut when we got it. It belonged to that little girl." Zuko said setting his bag on the bed to the right.

Katara shivered and set her bag on the bed to the left. "Do you believe that story?"

Zuko stopped unpacking his things but still had his back to her. "No." He then turned around to look at her. "But when I was little and staying in this room with my sister… we used to hear weird things. Like screams and stuff." Katara looked officially freaked by this. "But they were nothing. Just figments of my over active childhood emagination."

Katara smiled. She had hoped that's what it was.

Zuko gave her a fake smile. He didn't want her to be freaked out, but he had heard weird things as a kid. Azula got so scared sometimes she would climb into Zuko's bed and cry. He would never show that he was really scared but he was. Over time he just learned to put a mask on and never let anyone know his true emotions.

"Zuko! Katara! Get down her Iroh's putting burgers on!" Sokka yelled up the stairs.

Katara smiled and ran downstairs. Zuko looked over at the window with the seat under it. A shiver went down his spine and he ran down the stairs.

"Then I was like: Ceaser? I hardly know her!" Aang laughed at Sokka's horrible joke, everyone else rolled his or her eyes.

"Would anyone like another burger?" Iroh asked holding a box of frozen patties.

Sokka raised his hand and Katara put it down. "Sokka you had five!"

He shrugged. Iroh put the food away and everyone helped clear off the table. When they all sat down they waited for Iroh to return, he had said that there was something he wanted to show them.

"Here it is!" He smiled blowing the dust off of some kind of board.

Toph asked the obvious. "What is it?"

"The old spirit board Ozai and I used as kids." Iroh said setting it down. "How about it kids?"

"YES!" Toph said practically leaping at the chance. Everyone else shrugged. Except Zuko and Aang, Aang was just a woos though, Zuko had a reason to not want to do this.

"Come on Zuko pal! Let's see what happens!" Sokka smiled.

"Fine." Everyone put their hands on the pointer.

"No pushing!" Katara warned.

Everyone nodded. Besides it wouldn't be as cool if someone had moved it. They waited several minutes.

"Can we give up now?" Sokka asked feeling totally board and sick of having their hands all touching.

Toph frowned. "Shut up Sokka! Have some damb fait!"

"This blows!" Sokka grumbled and did what he was told.

All of a sudden the light flickered.

"W-what was that?" Aang asked.

"What?" Toph asked not being able to see.

"The lights flickered." Katara informed her.

"Sweet!" She smiled.

Then the pointer moved.

"Did someone push it?" Iroh asked.

Everyone looked around at the others to see who did it. "No." Katara said at last.

They watched as the pointer moved to the S on the board.

"Oh my gosh! It's spelling something!" Sokka exclaimed.

Toph looked excited. "What's it spelling?"

Katara looked it the board. "So far it only spelled out S-T-A."

A drop of sweat dropped from Zuko's brow. He knew what it was spelling.

FLASHBACK 

_Azula ran to Zuko's bed in tears. She climbed into the blankets; Zuko wrapped his arms around his little sister in fear of losing her._

"_It's ok." He whispered. "It's just our imaginations."_

_The wind blew strong and screams could be heard. _

"_Just our imaginations." He repeated closing his eyes tight. _

_The wind got even stronger as the screams got louder._

"_Just our imaginations."_

_The windows burst open letting the wind blow into the room. Zuko opened his eyes to see the silhouette of a girl in a dress with long hair whipping around wildly in the wind._

"_Just our imaginations!" Zuko yelled pulled the blankets over their heads. Azula started screaming._

"_STAY OUT OF THE LAKE" A girls voice screamed to the two terrified children under the sheets._

_Zuko began crying and held his sister tightly as she screamed into his chest._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Zuko had his eyes closed remembering the horrifying event. He opened them when he heard Toph say: "Well what did it say?"

Apparently it had stopped and he never noticed due to his eyes being shut.

Katara began writing on a blank piece of paper. She looked up, her face was horrified.

"Well?" Toph asked again.

Katara shakily held up the paper. The words spelt on it read: STAY OUT OF THE WATER.

* * *

A/N: CLIFFY!!! Lol, I'm sorry guys, I know its mean but I have always wanted to do that! Anyways I want to know what you guys are thinking! PLEASE REVIEW! I wont post unless I get like… 7 reviews! Yeah! 7 is my fave number!

Oh! BTW: My good Fanfiction chum, MissStormer, Has made a Zutara website, you should totally get to her profile and ask her about it! I totally think you should go there now! do it. You know you want to!

Thanx

- Teenfox


	4. The Moon Is So Inviting

A/N: Thanks for the seven review guys! Actually I got the seven in one afternoon, but I couldn't write the chapter because I was busy. So here I am writing the next chapter for a little more then seven reviews.

* * *

Aang gulped nervously. "Ok, that's freaky."

Sokka nodded silently not moving his gaze from the spirit board. Katara was shaking as she set down the paper. Toph wasn't smirking as she usually was, but she wasn't in a mess of fear like the others.

Iroh looked nervously at the teens. He didn't want them to be freaked out about this whole thing so he did what any old man would do in this situation. He lied. "Ha ha!" He fake laughed causing everyone to look at him. "You kids are so gullible! That was just a little trick we play on all the guests that come to the cabin!"

"I knew it was fake!" Sokka said feeling a little easier.

"Indeed." Iroh smirked. "Well it's getting really late. You kids have a full day ahead of you. You should all go to bed."

The teens nodded and got up from their chairs and headed to their rooms. Toph pulled on Katara's ear making her bend over so she could whisper in it. "He was lying."

Katara's eyes grew wide and gulped. She looked at Toph hoping to see a smirk and hear a: "Gotcha!" But nothing, Toph just continued walking to her room.

Katara stood at the base of the steps and looked up into the room she was staying in. It was dark because it was night now. Zuko came up behind her causing her to jump.

"What you scared?" He asked looking up the stairs.

"N-no!" She snapped looking over her shoulder at him.

Zuko gave a small smirk. "Come on, we'll go together." He nudged her up the stairs gently.

"Oh sure, let me go first so that when a ghost shows up it will eat me first, then it'll be to full to want to eat you." Katara said slowly making her way up the stairs.

Zuko followed behind closely letting a laugh escape. "Oh yeah."

The got to the top of the stairs slowly. Katara shivered and Zuko put a hand on her shoulder. He reached over her and hit the light switch. Instead of seeing a dead girl like Katara had expected she just saw the room.

Katara gave a sigh of relief. They finally walked into the room. Katara sat down on her bed and picked up her feet in case something were to grab them. Zuko started to pull the sheets down so he could get in them.

"Why did Iroh lie?" She asked suddenly.

Zuko looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"I mean: Why did he lie about the spirit board?" Katara noticed that Zuko stiffened under her words.

"I don't know… just try to get some sleep." Zuko then took off his shirt and got into bed.

Katara blushed at seeing him shirtless. She then shook her head and got under the covers, taking off the pants she wore while the sheets covered her. She set the jeans beside the bed on the floor so she could pull them back on when she needed to.

It was Zuko's turn to blush as he thought about Katara being pant-less under those bed sheets. It wasn't a big deal really; they were more like booty shorts then underpants anyways, so basically she was just wearing really short shorts!

Zuko reached for the light and flicked it off. Katara immediately looked around the room watching her surroundings. It basically looked the same to her only dark. The bright moonlight came into the window and illuminated it a bit so she could see.

Zuko tried to close his eyes but he couldn't, thoughts and memories flooded his head. He closed his eyes tight remembering that one night. As a child his father told him to grow up and stop being so immature, he had dismissed that night as a dream and nothing more. Zuko continued to think that it was a dream. That's how he had survived coming to this place every year. It was all just a figment of his own imagination. But that night had opened his eyes. Making him think maybe it wasn't a dream.

He closed his eyes and drifted off to a restless sleep.

Katara sat up in hearing Zuko's soft snoring. She looked over to the window at the bright moon. It was just so pretty. She stared at it for a little while longer before getting out of bed. All thoughts of what had happened before left her. She walked over to the windowsill and sat on the window seat. She looked out of the large window at the moon. And then down at the moon's reflection on the lake.

She stared at the reflection. Her eyes didn't blink once. She continued to stare when she saw someone walking into the lake, into the moons reflection. She saw them stand in the bright image of the moon, their long black hair flowing in the wind, there baby-blue dress also flowing in the wind. Katara still hadn't blinked. She watched the girl on the water turn around and looks at her. Katara finally snapped out of it and fell backwards in a gasp.

Zuko jumped up at hearing a noise and saw Katara on the floor in front of a window. "Katara what are you doing?"

"I-I don't know." She stuttered looking at the ground. Beads of sweat formed on her face.

Zuko looked worriedly at her. There she sat on the floor in her blue tank top and black shortie-shorts. "Are you alright?"

"I… think so." She said standing up shakily.

Zuko got out of his bed and walked over to her. "Why did you get out of bed?"

"I'm not sure… I… wanted to see the moon…" She looked back out and the moon was now behind a cloud. "Zuko! I saw- I saw a girl on the water! I saw THE girl on the water!"

Zuko wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Katara that was just a story."

"I'm not so sure anymore." She mumbled.

"Your shaking like a leaf." Zuko commented. "Get back into bed. It's almost midnight."

Katara nodded and got into her bed. She curled up into the blankets and closed her eyes. Zuko walked over to his bed and got into it closing his eyes.

Just as the two were about to fall asleep the time on the clock read 12:00 and a scream was heard from outside. Zuko and Katara's eyes shot open at the same time.

The screams continued getting louder.

"Zuko." Katara whispered fear trembling in her voice.

"Yeah?" Zuko replied masking his fear.

"What was that?" Katara asked bringing her sheets to her face.

Zuko tried to think of something that would make such a noise. "The wind."

The screaming came again louder and closer then before.

Katara squealed and jumped out of her bed running to Zuko's and pushing him over so she could get in.

"Katara what are you-"

"Zuko that is NOT the wind! There is something out there!" She told him pulling the sheets up to her eyes.

The screaming got even louder if possible and the wind began to blow. Zuko got terrible flashbacks coming back to him. He quickly wrapped his arms around Katara as he had done with his sister and held her close.

If not for being scared out of her mind Katara would have been blushing and enjoying this moment. Too bad there was a dead chick screaming outside the window.

The windows began to move furiously trying to get out of the latch keeping them shut. Katara ducked her head into Zuko's chest and closed her eyes.

Zuko blushed slightly and looked at the window seeing nothing. He continued to watch as the screaming died down and the wind stopped. He gave a sigh of relief and looked down at Katara. He blushed realizing they were both half naked under the sheets in each other's arms. This was really awkward but slightly pleasing.

Not before to long of complete silence the two fell asleep feeling finally content for the first time that night.

* * *

A/N: A little bit of excitement there eh? Lol yeah I'm Canadian. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review! If you don't then why did you bother reading? Honestly, if you liked it tell me! For the love of all that's Avatar in this world! That's what Authors love to hear!!! REVIEW!.. Please…

Miss Stormer's site everyone check it out! (Especially if you didn't review! At least do one thing for me!)

-Teenfox


	5. Like It Never Happened

A/N: I hope you guys enjoy this chapter; sorry it took a little while to update. I'm pounding my head on the keyboard trying to get out of writers block for my other story, I didn't want to write another chapter to this until I had one for it but I can't hold up two stories so here you go.

* * *

Zuko slowly opened his eyes. It was now morning and everything seemed normal. He yawned and went to rub his eyes when he realized his hands were wrapped around something, or someone. He gasped at seeing Katara's sleeping form in his arms. He pulled his arms away from her body quickly and sat up moving away slightly. He knew Sokka would kill him upon seeing his best friend in bed with his little sister.

Katara stirred slightly when her heat source left her and she wrapped the blankets tight around herself and continued to sleep. Zuko let out a sigh and sneaked by her to his back. He then went down the stairs to the bathroom.

When the door clicked Katara jumped up. "Wa?" She asked no one in particularly. She rubbed her eyes and began to get out of bed. She then realized she wasn't in her bed. She looked around the room, memories of last night coming into her head.

"Oh my gosh." She brought a hand to her mouth and ran to the window. Everything seemed so normal; maybe it was just a dream? She looked over at the bed she slept in. "Zuko!" She whispered to herself.

She remembered jumping into his bed, it must have happened, why else would she have woke up in his bed? She blushed looking at herself in her short-shorts, and thinking about shirtless Zuko. She wondered what her brother would say? Well he'd never know, she wouldn't tell him.

She looked back out the window thinking about the screaming and the wind. That was really scary to her; she had never experienced anything like that. She stared for a little while longer till she saw Zuko walk into the room in a clean pair of shorts and a towel on his shirtless shoulder.

Katara blushed when she saw the wet haired boy. He blushed in seeing her looking at him and quickly looked for a shirt in his bag. He quickly whipped his head around sending drops of water everywhere; he pulled out a black T-shirt saying "I took the Pepsi challenge" and put it on.

"Uh, morning." Katara said awkwardly.

Zuko didn't look at her. "Morning." There was a bit of silence. "You better get into the shower and get to breakfast before Sokka eats it all."

Katara nodded and grabbed her things. She then left the room and headed down the thin staircase.

Zuko looked out the window and sighed.

* * *

Katara dried her hair as best as she could and combed it. She had just put on some jean shorts that were a bit short but not that short. She put on a black tank top with a big white shirt over top in case it was cool in the morning. The shirt was light and way to big for her, on the back it had the words: "Crying? There's no crying in baseball!" with a crying baseball under it, she loved this shirt because she had owned it for the longest time.

She put her hair in a quick braid and left he bathroom and headed to the kitchen. Iroh had made bacon and eggs. Sokka sat at the table shoveling food in his mouth as the others watched in horror.

"Good morning miss Katara!" Iroh said happily as he put an egg on a plate with some bacon and handed it to her. "How did you sleep?"

Katara smiled and took the plate. "Morning Iroh, I slept… fine." She glanced at Zuko who was now chewing on bacon.

Iroh smiled and nodded. Katara took her plate to the table and sat down and began to eat. "So…" She wanted so much to ask about last night. "Did anyone hear anything strange last night?"

Zuko looked up at her for a split second then back down at his food.

"No I didn't hear anything." Aang shook his head.

Toph nodded. "Me neither.

Sokka mumbled something about not hearing anything but Katara was to grossed out by the egg hanging from his mouth to pay attention.

"Oh well. Must have been my imagination." Katara fake smiled and nervously ate her food.

Zuko looked up at her slightly watching her look troublingly at her food.

* * *

"Hurry up guys! I want to get to the general store!" Sokka said as he opened the car door.

Zuko and Katara crossed the bridge over the creek that came from the lake. This creek circled the cottage putting them on some sort of an island. The car would surely break the bridge so they had to park it on the other side.

The two teens had been dragged into going to the general store with Sokka so he could get candy. No one else wanted to go.

Zuko got into the drivers side and waited for Katara to get in as he started the car. After she did her seat belt up he turned the car around and got onto the dirt road. It was a ten minute drive to the general store, there really wasn't anything near the cottage it was pretty secluded.

As a child Zuko and Azula went to the general store all the time with their mother and bought ice cream and penny candy. It was more like a tradition to go there every time they went to the cottage.

"I think I see it!" Sokka shouted pointing at the small store.

Zuko pulled into the driveway and the three teens got out. As they began to enter the store Sokka looked at another car that was parked there, a nice green sports car.

He examined it carefully until the owner of the car came out, a tall man who didn't seem to thrilled to see the teen eyeing his car.

"Quels êtes-vous faisant le garçon?" The man asked angrily.

"What?" Sokka stood up not liking the tone.

"Sokka don't bother him." Katara warned.

"I don't speak Japanese buddy!" Sokka grumbled.

Zuko slapped his forehead. "He was speaking French you idiot."

"I knew that." Sokka said quickly as he went to go into the store.

"Monsieur désolé." Katara said to the man before following her brother and Zuko into the store.

Zuko looked at her curiously. "I didn't know you spoke French."

"I spent a little while in an advance French class." Katara smiled.

They both walked over to Sokka who was eyeing the candy and searching his pockets.

"Hey Zuko, can you help me out here? I just want to get some big league chew." Sokka asked desperately.

Zuko sighed. "Why not."

"Thanx man I owe you one."

"You owe me seven." Zuko rolled his eyes and pulled out his wallet.

"What are you getting sis?" Sokka asked Katara who was over by the penny candy.

She thought for a moment before getting out some money. "I think I'll get some fuzzy peaches and big feet."

"Classic choice." He smiled. "And you Zuko?"

"Pop rocks. There the best." Zuko smiled grabbing a bag.

Sokka grinned wildly. "Did you know if you eat those and drink Pepsi you'll die!"

"Is that so?" Zuko was genuinely interested.

Katara rolled her eyes as she paid the cashier her money. "It's just a rumor, it's not true."

"So you'll do it Zuko?" Sokka ignored his sister.

Zuko grabbed a can of Pepsi. "You know I will."

Zuko paid for his stuff and they left the store.

* * *

The three of them were standing on the bridge heading to the cottage.

"Are you going to do it now?"

"Do what?" Zuko asked Sokka who stopped in the center of the bridge.

Sokka smiled. "Eat the pop rocks with Pepsi."

"Why here?" Katara asked looking at the water uneasily.

"So that if he does die we can throw him in the water and he can haunt the water with the little girl!" Sokka laughed wiggling his fingers to frighten his sister. "Oh and your throwing him in so that if they check for fingerprints yours will be the only ones."

"Hey stupid, if you throw me in the water there wont be any prints!" Zuko rolled his eyes and laughed at his friend's stupidity.

"Are you going to eat that stuff or not?" Sokka grumbled.

Zuko ripped open the bag and pored some in his mouth then clicked open the pop and began to drink it.

The two siblings watched him with curiosity as they waited for something to happen.

"Anything?" sokka asked.

"Nope." He replied.

Sokka thought for a moment. "Maybe it takes time. One of us should watch him and tell the other if he croaks."

Katara rolled her eyes. She hated thinking he was totally serious, but he was.

"Shot not!" He yelled and ran to the house.

"Sometimes he's so childish you wouldn't know he was sixteen." Katara said watching her brother run into the cottage.

Zuko sipped his pop and leaned on the railing of the bridge.

"About last night." Katara began leaning on the railing next to him.

Zuko was silent.

"We can't keep acting like it never happened. That girl is haunting the cottage." Katara frowned.

"It's not like I haven't been doing it for years." Zuko turned his head away from her.

Katara's expression became sad. "You need to tell some one."

"To have them laugh at me." Zuko spat. "Just like my father did…" His voice became sad.

Katara sighed. "I'm here with you this time."

He looked at her and smiled. She returned it.

"Well it was kind of nice sleeping with a half naked girl." Zuko smirked making Katara blush.

"Hey! That never leaves that room!" She said hitting him lightly in the shoulder.

"Don't tell me you didn't enjoy that." Zuko got a bit closer still smirking.

Katara continued to blush with a smile. "Sorry I was to busy scared out of my gored."

Zuko laughed a little. "Well if that's why you crawled into my bed I hope that ghost comes back tonight."

"I'm sure you do." Katara said now staring to walk away.

Zuko watched as she walked away from him.

"By the way." She paused for effect. "Nice abs."

Zuko blushed and looked back at the water and Katara held back a giggle as she continued to the cottage.

"Did you hear that Aang?!" Toph asked still holding a hand over her friend's mouth. They had been under the bridge fishing when they started to hear some juicy information. "This should be interesting."

* * *

A/N: I know it wasn't anything scary in there but I have a reason trust me, anyways please review.

-Teenfox


	6. Confrentation! WTF!

A/N: I don't know just enjoy

* * *

"Well it was kind of nice sleeping with a half naked girl." Toph's ears perked as she listened from under the bridge. Aang gasped and was about to say something when Toph covered his mouth.

"Hey! That never leaves that room!" They both hear Katara reply.

"Don't tell me you didn't enjoy that." Aangs eyes widened at Zuko's words.

Toph had a wicked grin. She knew what they were talking about. She gave Aang a wink at put a finger to her lip then began to walk closer to the side of the bridge to hear more not taking her hand off of Aang's mouth.

"By the way." They hear Katara pause after she started walking away. "Nice abs."

"Did you hear that Aang?!" Toph whispered.

Aang nodded with her hand still covering his mouth. Toph glanced up and listened as Zuko sighed and walked away.

"Aang! You know what this means?" She said uncovering his mouth.

He shook his head. "No"

She slapped her forehead. "Zuko and Katara had sex!"

"What?!" Aang asked.

"Oh come on! Sleep with a half naked girl? Don't tell me you didn't enjoy it!" Toph crossed her arms.

Aang thought for a moment. "And when she asked us this morning if we heard anything- OH GROSS!"

Toph couldn't help but laugh out loud. "Oh my god! Sokka's face would be so funny!"

"You won't tell him will you? That doesn't seem right." Aang said at last.

Toph rolled her eyes. "You're just upset that she didn't sleep with you."

"Toph! That's gross!" Aang frowned.

"Oh grow up." Toph laughed.

Aang now looked at the ground awkwardly. "I hope they had condoms or something."

Toph laughed out loud again. "Wouldn't it be the funniest to see Sokka's fast seeing his sister knocked up!"

"Not really Toph this is serious, you should go talk to her." Aang suggested.

Toph shrugged. "Why not." She then left her friend under the bridge to talk to her friend.

* * *

"Hey Sugar-queen! Come for a walk with me." Toph said bursting into the cottage.

Katara looked up from her magazine, but she wasn't really reading it she was to busy thinking of the girl in the lake. "Uh… why?"

"Because I said so, lets go." Toph said leaving the house.

Katara shrugged and set down her magazine following her short friend. They walked for a little while before coming to the swing set in the front yard and sitting on the swings.

"Listen princess, you would tell me if you were having sex right?" What Toph had just said caught Katara off guard and she fell backwards of the swing.

She got up slowly and sat back on the swing rubbing her back. "What are you talking about?!"

"I'm going to be blunt with you. Did you have sex with Zuko?" Katara fell of the swing again.

She didn't bother getting back up this time. "Are you kidding me? Of course not!"

"But me and Aang heard you guys under the bridge."

"You eavesdropper!"

"Don't make me look like the bad one here!"

Katare sighed. "Well that never happened."

"Did you SLEEP with him?"

"No."

"Liar!"

"Toph! You're not a human lie detector!"

"Am to, your totally beefing me! You slept with him! Half naked!"

"NO!"

"Lying again!"

"Ok, ok! I admit it, but I didn't have sex with him." Toph nodded at her words. "There was screaming and I got really freaked out! That's all! I jumped into his bed out of fear!"

Toph smirked. "All right, all right." Katara eased up a little. "But your so in love with him!"

Katara blushed and kept quite to avoid Toph's "Ability" to tell if you're lying.

* * *

"Sokka." Zuko tried to shake him awake. "Sokka!"

The snoring boy woke up and frowned. "What?"

"I want to talk to you." Sokka's frown deepened. "Listen Sokka, I need girl advice."

Sokka sat up now. "You came to the right place! I happen to be an expert."

Zuko rolled his eyes. "What ever, anyways, this girl I'm pretty sure likes me back but I'm not sure…"

"My sister?" Zuko looked up at him in shock. "Thought so."

"H-how did you know? Don't hate me." Zuko said all to quick, he was surprised Sokka understood.

Sokka just nodded. "Look you're my best friend, I could never hate you, although I'm not exactly pleased. I know she likes you and you like her, its just obvious. Just promise me you'll treat her right… and I won't punch your face in."

Zuko smiled.

"You know I will! Remember Jet?"

"That grub that tried to make a move on her?"

"That's him."

Zuko nodded.

"Excuse me boy's but I'm about to leave to get more food for tonight. It seems Sokka is eating us out of house and home!" Iroh said popping his head in the door.

Zuko jokingly punched Sokka in the shoulder. "Way to go."

"Did you want to come with me Sokka? That way you can pick out the food." Iroh smiled now fully in the room.

Sokka nodded. "Sure thing!" He jumped of the bed and headed out with Iroh. "See yeah Zuko!"

"Bye." Zuko said not really paying attention, he was too busy thinking about Katara.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it isn't that long and a bit off from scary but I'm telling you! It's getting there! Trust me when I saw I'm piecing it all together! Please review!

-Teenfox


	7. Into The Waves

A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner, I have been so busy with planning my party, exams, going to the water park with my air-cadet squadron, its just been so hectic, but I have no more exams and its going to be a few days before my party and camping with my dad so I have time to write up some chapters to tide you over. Enjoy!

* * *

Aang had been sitting under the bridge after Toph left to talk to Katara, he sat there wondering why Katara would do that. It just wasn't like her at all, but Zuko, well he wasn't sure. He never really liked Zuko, when he first met him through Katara and Sokka he had bluntly asked, "what's up with cancer kid?" the fact that he was a brainless eleven year old punk had no effect on Aang, his first impression on Zuko stuck, he didn't like him.

Of course Zuko had apologized after Sokka explained that it was "some religious thing", but Aang still didn't like him, and it wasn't just because of the rude first impression. When Aang first met Katara he had instantly fell into a little boy's crush. It kind of stuck with him and he had noticed that Katara was way more flirty with Zuko then with him, any chance she got she wanted to spend with Zuko, this made Aang's feelings hurt and automatically turn to jealousy.

He knew Zuko liked her back and it made him even more upset. He figured that even though Katara had feelings for Zuko there was no way on heaven or earth that she would ever sleep with him, she was all about being daddy's little girl, respectable and innocent. Zuko on the other hand, well, all Aang really knew was that he had family issues… and anyone from a bad family cant be that trustworthy, he must have forced her to sleep with him. Or at least that's all Aang wanted to think.

He was now blinded by anger and jealousy, all he could think of now was to hurt Zuko some how for making him feel this way. He had to think of something that would hurt him as much as he hurt Aang… but how?

Aang skipped a stone across the water as he thought. The grass on either sad of the bridge was blowing around him, it was long and taller then he was when he sat down. He grabbed a piece of the willowy grass and traced it along the water. He was trying to think of things Zuko liked a lot so he could destroy it and make him feel bad.

Suddenly he was struck with realization when he remembered Zuko words "I never leave home without it, I would kill myself if this thing went missing!" Aang smiled and sat up, he knew what he was going to wreck and he knew how he was going to do it.

He ran back to the cottage and in threw the front door. Toph sat lazily on the couch with Iroh's cat lying on her stomach. She stroked his long white fur slowly. "Hey Twinkle-toes, interesting news-"

"Not now Toph, I'm busy." Aang cut her off as he ran straight up the stairs and into Zuko's room.

"I wonder if he already knows that Katara didn't sleep with Zuko…" She said to the cat that yawned in reply.

Aang found Zuko's bag and started rummaging through it, he had hoped that Zuko would have been smart enough to leave what he was looking for in his suitcase instead of carry it around outside where it could get lost. Sure enough Aang pulled out a small thin rectangular object.

"Yes! Zuko's I-pod…" Aang whispered to himself. He got up off of the floor and ran out the bedroom door.

* * *

Zuko had left his room in search for Katara, he had found her sitting on the swings with Toph. He slowly made his way over so not to disturb any girl talk they were having.

Toph's ear twitched at the sound of feet slowly making there way towards them. "Excuse my Sugar-queen, I'm going to go inside and read something." She gave Katara a wink and started to leave but stopped at Zuko. "You totally have a shot." She whispered and kept walking.

Zuko blushed and looked towards Katara. She was sitting on the swing looking ahead at the ground. "Mind if I sit with you?" He asked her.

Katara looked up. "Yeah sure."

Zuko sat on the swing and swung back in forth for a moment before speaking again. "Katara…" Katara looked up at the sound of her name. "I… I want to tell you something that I've tried to tell you for years…"

"Yeah?" Katara knew what was coming and she felt her heart swell up with joy.

"Katara I…"

"Is that Aang with your I-pod?" Katara pointed over Zuko's shoulder towards the boy that ran towards the lakes edge.

"What the hell is that punk doing with my I-pod!" Zuko stood up in anger.

Katara stood up as well only in worry. "Zuko, he's getting awfully close to the lake…"

"You don't think he would…" Zuko looked at Katara remembering the words of the screaming girl from the lake.

Katara who was thinking the same thing gave him a worried look before they both took off after him.

"AANG! DON'T GET INTO THE WATER!" Zuko yelled over to the boy, but Aang didn't stop, he started to get into the lakes luke-warm water.

"Aang please come back here!" Katara tried yelling but her voice came out more shrunken and whiney.

Aang began walking backwards holding the I-pod up tauntingly above the water. "All you want is the stupid I-pod."

Finally they had reached the edge of the lake but wouldn't go in knowing the consequences.

"That's not what I want, get out of the water!" Zuko told him truthfully. At this point he was just kind of worried something bad was going to happen.

"Why are you doing this?" Katara asked.

Aang was fuming mad at the two of them. "Because Zuko disserves it! After what he did to you-"

"What are you talking about?" Zuko questioned the younger boy.

* * *

Toph lay with her hands behind her head and sighed. The cat was still balanced on her stomach peacefully.

All of a sudden Fluff stood up, a very rare thing for this particular cat, and began to hiss. Toph sat up quickly flinging the cat onto her legs.

Fluff jumped up onto the windowsill and began hissing again. Toph was curious as to why the cat was acting so strange.

He attention was quickly torn away from the hissing cat and to the slamming of a door, it must have been the one from upstairs, it kept slamming over and over again. Toph jumped off of the couch and ran out the front door feeling way to freaked out inside.

She heard Katara and Zuko yelling and she ran towards the noise. "What's going on?" She asked Katara.

"Aang ran into the lake with Zuko's I-pod…" Katara told her.

"So he can get a new one." Toph suggested.

Katara noted the darker clouds rolling in and the wind starting to pick up. "It'd not like that Toph, if Aang doesn't get out of the water something bad might happen!"

"Like what?" Toph was now yelling over the wind.

"I'm not sure…" Katara yelled back.

"The cat was acting really weird just a moment ago… and your bedroom door was slamming…" Toph told Katara now holding onto her baseball cap so it wouldn't fly off.

"It's happening!" Zuko yelled now joining into their conversation after yelling at Aang some more. "We have got to get him out of the water, those wave's are getting big and he's get far out!"

"Aang! Don't be stupid!" Toph yelled out to him as he kept his head above the waves.

"Forget about the I-pod and just get back here! This is really stupid! You could die out there!" Zuko yelled.

Aang had to agree; these waves were starting to go over his head. His bright orange baseball cap was the only thing that was allowing the others to see him. His arm was still high over his head holding Zuko's I-pod. He looked up at it and sighed, Zuko was right, he needed to forget about this, it was just pure stupidity.

He began to come out of the water, he tried to walk without falling over but it was tough the waves were really strong.

All of a sudden a huge wave came crashing onto his back sending the I-pod in his hand flying. His body was taken under the water he tried to scream but he couldn't, he needed the air. He was terrified.

Zuko's I-pod landed in the sand and Zuko's feet. Katara screamed as she watched her best friend get pulled under. Zuko looked up and saw that the boy was gone.

Toph's expression was clearly one of fear. "What happened?! What's going on?!"

"He… he got pulled under…" Zuko informed her. Katara fell into Zuko and began crying in his shoulder.

Toph looked down at the ground, tears tugging at her eyes. She let one slip and hit the sand. Her foot twitched suddenly feeling a vibration in the ground. "Uh… guys…"

Zuko looked over at her and Katara lifted her head slightly to see her.

"Something is… moving."

All of a sudden the cottage lifted itself from the ground and began shrieking like a hog or something. The porch became its mouth and the upstairs windows were its eyes. The supports that held the house were now holding it in the air like limbs.

Katara screamed as the cottage took a step towards them.

The waves continued to roar behind them. They could clearly hear the screaming from the previous night. I figure erupted from the waves in an Alice-in-wonderland type dress and jet black long flowing hair that whipped around her rapidly. Her bangs went down to the bridge of her nose so you couldn't see her cold empty eyes but the sneer that was plastered on her face was unmistakable.

She threw something at the cowering teenagers and laughed.

Zuko slowly let Katara out of his grasp and picked up what was just thrown at them. "He turned around holding the object making Katara burst into tears.

"What is it?" Toph asked carefully.

"Its… Aangs hat."

* * *

A/N: Well its not that long but don't worry, I'll update really soon. I'm also at some point going to put a picture of the girl on DeviantART so when I have that done I'll let you know and put the link on my profile.

Thanks

-Teenfox


	8. Seperated

A/N: I am so glad all you guys enjoyed that last chapter, and before I get to typing up this one I wanted to give shout outs to those people who faved my story and alerted me! You guys made me literally jump up and do a happy dance! (good thing no one was around to see it though)

FireNutZuko – your name clearly tells me you are a Zuko fan… that kicks ass… thanks a lot for the fave! No worries man, screaming at the story is totally wacko, I'd party with you 

Theifmistress – Thank you for the fave, I often skip stories too, I just don't feel like reading them and then when I get around to it I'm like "That was actually good…"

The Poisoned Doughnut of DOOM – your name- KICKS SOME SERIOUS ASSEDGE! I would so party with you, thanks so much for the fave!

Cata-polta – Strange name, but thanks for putting me on alert anyways! A pretty smart move seeing as there could be a sequel-CRAP, now its out! Jeez, I was gonna wait till later to say something but its out now… gawd… lol

For those of you who reviewed I thank you very kindly for I eat up those reviews, like my sister does shrimp, and it fuels me to write more! So keep them coming!

Now onto the story!!

* * *

Katara was now shaking clinging onto the bright orange hat for dear life. Zuko had his arm wrapped around her comfortingly while watching the girl that was standing over the roaring waves.

The sneer she wore didn't fade as the waves crashed against the bottoms of her feet, or as her hair whipped around her face, it stayed there mocking the three of them, the three that were paralyzed in total fear.

"I think we should run or something!" Toph yelled over trying to control the tears. She could feel the cottage take another step towards them.

"Head for the trees!" Zuko yelled back at her. He let go of Katara all but her hand and dragged her to the forest on the side of the cottage closest to the road.

Toph on the other hand couldn't follow them, she couldn't feel where their vibrations went, and the cottage's stomping towards her was overpowering it. She was focusing on the ground with everything she had, a bead of sweat dropped from her brow as she felt the strain of stress.

Finally she could sense the forest on the trees on the other side of the cottage and began running for them. She avoided the cottage as it stomped after her and she gunned it to the trees. When she felt the hard bark of the trees she smiled briefly and continued into the woods. Tree be tree she got farther in, she tried searching for Zuko and Katara, they had to be around some where, she had ran to the woods like Zuko said… but she what she didn't realize was that she had ran towards the opposite side of the forest.

She could still feel the cottage stomping around so it made it very difficult for her to get around. Tears of frustration dripped down her face as she was now having the feeling of truly being blind.

* * *

"Where's Toph?" Katara asked when they finally stopped running. They were far enough into the woods to be safe.

Zuko looked around trying to catch his breath. "I don't know… She probably got lost what with that cottage's big steps and all."

Katara's eye's filled with tears as she lifted both hands to her mouth. "You don't think she-"

At any other time Zuko would have laughed at the squeak in her voice but not now. "I don't know, Toph's pretty tough, I'm sure she can make it."

Katara sniffled back her tears. "So what can we do?"

"Well… My uncle and Sokka went to get groceries… it's going to be a long time before there back… probably after dark or so, I mean the nearest town is pretty far away." Zuko sighed knowing fully well they were stranded there.

"What if she finds us?" Katara asked quietly.

Zuko shook his head. "We should be ok… we are on an island but… we're also closer to the middle, she cant get to us."

* * *

Toph was wondering around in the woods, she could hear flowing water close by, she had to be on the side of the island. She continued to walk through the mud, it made it harder to tell where she was.

"This sucks." She grumbled to herself. "Just as that stupid house stops stumping around I get into the mud… that only adds to the trauma of my best friends death, could this get any worse?"

At that moment Toph took a wrong step and ended up sliding down into a whole. She screamed at the sudden drop and slid for a few moments before landing hard on her backside.

She grumbled and rubbed her back as she sat up. The dirt was hard down here so she could sense everything, including- "Who's there?" Toph asked inside she was terrified but she could never show that.

There was no answer. She knew it wasn't Zuko or Katara, it was somebody she didn't know. "I'm warning you! Tell me who you are!"

She heard something shift and felt the figure coming towards her.

* * *

"Zuko…" Katara and Zuko had been walking aimlessly in silence for a little while now, the sudden noise made Zuko tense a moment.

"What is it?" He hoped it wouldn't be anything too bad.

Katara looked behind her nervously. "I hear something."

Zuko stopped and looked back as well. He too could hear something, a twig snap, leaves crunch, something was walking towards them.

Katara grabbed onto Zuko's arm tightly. Zuko braced himself for whatever was coming out of the bushes. He took a deep breath waiting to be attacked.

It was getting closer, closer, closer, it was now right in the bush in front of them. Katara whimpered a bit and shut her eyes tight.

Finally it jumped out of the bush.

"Fluff!" Zuko let out a much-needed breath of relief. Katara lifted her head up and let out the air she was holding in as well.

The large cat that usually had beautiful white fur now had mud tangled into its fur. It meowed sadly at them.

"Oh, it's ok Fluff, you're safe with us!" Katara said in a mothering voice and picked up the cat gently cradling it in her arms.

Zuko pet the cat's head. "He must have gotten quite the scare when the house started moving."

"Yeah." Katara smiled, they could relax for a moment with the peace that came with that fat cat.

Zuko looked at Katara who was gently caressing the cat's fur with her fingers. "Katara, this might not be the greatest time but…"

Katara looked up at him with her icy blue eyes. He gulped as he began to lean into her, she too started to lean into him, there faces became close, close enough that the could feel each other's breath. Katara eye's fluttered shut as the gap between them began to close, but all of a sudden Fluff jumped out of her arms causing her attention to turn to the large cat.

"Fluff, come back!" She began to yell as the cat started running away.

Zuko still stood exactly as he was a moment ago before the cat ruined the moment. He let out a flustered sigh and went after them. "Katara wait! You'll get lost!"

The two teens continued to ran after the cat through the woods. They followed it for a while till the lost it.

"Where did it go?" Katara asked out of breath.

Zuko rested his hands on his knees. "I think he went that way." He pointed straight ahead and they began to walk in that direction.

Moments passed and they were now beginning to her the rambling of a river. Katara continued to walk desperate to find the poor cat, while Zuko cautiously followed.

They came out of the trees to the edge of the river that went around the side of the island and attached to the lake on both ends. Zuko gulped nervously as Katara searched along the riverbank for the cat.

Zuko kept a watchfull eye on the water, carefully looking up and down the river to make sure nothing bad happened.

"Oh my gosh! Zuko look!" Katara pointed at the bend in the river, Zuko followed her finger and saw something white floating in it.

"No way." He uttered as it floated closer.

Katara began to cry. "Fluff!"

Zuko held back tears as he watched the body of his uncle's precious cat float down the river. It's terrible when a pet dies, and Zuko could just imagine what his uncle was going to say when he told him his cat is dead.

"First Aang now Fluff! This place is horrible!" Katara was now crying into Zuko's chest. "Who's next? Witch one of us is next?" Zuko rubbed her back comfortingly trying not to think of the Harvey Birdman episode that the line was from.

Katara's head lifted when she heard the screaming again. "Oh no Zuko! We're near the water!"

Beside the obvious and stupid observation that they were beside the water Zuko couldn't help but notice the shrieking. He stood there frozen to the spot when he saw the little girl walk around the bend of the river.

"I like to play with kittens." A high childish voice told them, it could have only come from the girl, but her lips didn't move, just stayed in a smile.

Katara began to shake as the girl came closer. Zuko finally snapped out of his trans and began to run as fast as he could along the riverbank with Katara in tow.

* * *

Toph stood in a fighting stance, she had taken lots of Tai Kwon Doe classes and she was prepared to beat the living day lights out of anyone who would try and attack her.

"I'm a black belt! I can whoop your butt in forty different ways!" Of course she was lying about the forty different ways thing, but when you're scared out of your wits you want to scare the thing that's scaring you away.

"Just tell me who you are and you wont get hurt." The shuffling of the other person's feet got closer to her. She began to shake and she couldn't help but notice the stench of garbage and mud that came with each step the other person took closer to her.

At last the person began to utter words in a slimy disturbing voice. "For years the kids that have lived in this cabin, have called me…" He paused and made some gross slimy noise. "Mystery-Yahootee."

* * *

A/N: This chapter wasn't that long either… but no worries I assure you I'll update soon, and yes I'm evil for leaving so many cliff hangers but dude, cliff hangers keep you in suspense, and their scary!

Oh yeah and Mystery-Yahootee is copy righted by my Uncle Bob, Lives in a sink whole behind the cottage, very cool guy, eats garbage and one time kidnapped my cousin Heather, so yeah, you use that name and it won't be pretty, I'm a lawyer trust me.

Thanks

-Teenfox


	9. Mystery Yahootee

A/N: So sorry I took so long! I went camping with my dad for a while so that's why I haven't updated… anyways time for some shout outs to those who fave me!!

Sappireluve – Classy name, thanks for all the faves much appreciated!

Pierced Eyelids – do you actually have pierced eyelids?! If so you are my hero, and thank you for the faves

SexxiKitty – did you get that off of the CSI episode lmao, that ended up being a balding guy with glasses it was the weirdest episode EVER, anyways thanks for the faves!

Ok now onto the story!

* * *

"Mystery Yahootee? What did a drunk old guy named Bob give you that name?" Toph, even though she was scared out of her whits could still keep her tough girl front.

Toph had to count her blessings though, it was a miracle she couldn't see this guy, he was hunched over slightly and he was covered head to toe in mud. The only part of him that looked human was his figure and even that was distorted by his hunch. He had no nose or mouth, just mud covering where it should be, his eyes were there as black as coal and stood out against the brown of the mud, his hair hung shaggily over his disgusting face filled with mud and leaves. Toph could hear the dripping from him and sloshing around when he moved or spoke, all she could think about was how she could get out.

"How did you get in here?" Yahootee asked in his slithery muddy voice.

Toph shivered when she heard him speak but answered as if unfazed. "I'm blind, I didn't see the hole, I just slipped in."

"Well leave!" He snapped at her.

"I can't!" She snapped back.

Mystery Yahootee only grumbled slimily. "You got yourself into the woods didn't you? You had enough sense to get in here, now find your way back out and leave me in peace!"

"Look Yahootee!" She spat his name out mockingly as she was starting to get angry with him. "It's a hole! I don't think I can get back out of it! Besides there's some crazy ghost chick from the lake trying to kill me out there! That's what drove me into the woods in the first place!"

The mud creature was silent for a moment. "Was she a little girl?"

Toph nodded and then realized he probably couldn't see her as she couldn't see him so she gave a simple, "yes."

Toph heard him move around a bit dragging his feet as he did. He then began walking away from her. She stood there wondering what to do now until he spoke. "Follow me."

* * *

"That looks like some storm." Sokka said refurring to the dark storm clouds ahead of them. He and Iroh were now on there way back to the cabin with all the groceries.

Iroh nodded. "It looks like it's over the cottage… I hope everyone is inside in weather like that."

"No worries, I have faith my sister will boss everyone into the house." He laughed for a moment before the car suddenly came to a stop. "What's going on?"

"Looks as if the road is out." Iroh said looking at the road worker in front of him holding the large stop sign. The two of them sat in the car for a half hour before Iroh finally decided to ask the man what was going on.

"Sorry sir, you're going to have to go down another road, this one isn't safe to drive on." The worker explained.

Iroh frowned. "But this is the only road that leads to Sparrow Lake!"

"Then you're going to be sitting here a long time."

Iroh grumbled and went back to the car.

"So how long do we wait?" Sokka asked as Iroh got into the drivers seat.

"Pass me my tea."

* * *

"Zuko I'm out of breath!" Katara cried out panting heavily. Zuko stopped and turned to her, the girl was coming up behind them. Zuko grabbed Katara again and pulled her behind a large rock. The girl laughed at them and began to throw disks of water.

Zuko started to fight back by chucking rocks at her but she bent the water into snakes and stopped each one.

"Oh Zuko I wish I could do that!" Katara said watching the ghost bend the water.

"I'd prefer fire but I don't think now is a good time to talk about this!" on the last word she sliced the top of the rock off causing it to crumble on them. Zuko grabbed Katara into his arms and ducked as the rock came down on him and cut his skin.

He winced at the pain but quickly ignored it; they needed a new spot to hide and quick. He pulled Katara up and began heading for the woods but he was stopped when Katara let out a piercing cry.

Zuko turned to see one of the girls water snakes wrapped around Katara's shin. She fell to the ground as the girl started reeling her in.

"Zuko help me!" Katara screamed.

Zuko held her hand tight and tried pulling but the girl was too strong. Katara was now getting closer to the water and the girl was laughing in delight. Zuko looked around desperately for an answer, finally his eyes set on a chip of the rock they were hiding behind, he picked it up and ran to the snake of water and pierced it with the pointed rock. The water broke like a water balloon and the girl cried out.

Zuko helped Katara up and dragged her into the woods as fast as he could.

"You'll have to come out of there sometime!" The girl called to them. "And when you do, you'll be mine!"

They ran faster at the girl's words, deeper and deeper into the woods until they could run no longer. Tired and out of breath the two of them sat down on the grass panting.

Katara looked over at Zuko, she quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his. Zuko's eyes went wide with surprise and then closed with delight, his arms slithered around her waist. Katara pulled out of the amazing kiss and Zuko opened his eyes.

"What was that for?" He asked still feeling a little out of breath.

"That was for saving my life back there. Thank you." And with that Zuko pulled Katara in closer.

"I think I should do that more often."

* * *

A/N: Ok really short chapter but no worries; I'm going to start writing the other one right now! Oh and since I'm so close to 100 reviews, I figured I might draw a picture thanking people, but I'm not so sure if I will because I have no idea what to draw… maybe if you guys give me some idea's, hopefully I'll get the inspiration bug and start drawing like a loony.

Thanks

-Teenfox


	10. To Many Dead People

A/N: Now see, told you I was writing this one now! Ok since I gave no time for people to fave it there is no shout out so just read!

* * *

"Oh for the love of all things tea related!" Iroh shouted in frustration. He slammed his fist on the dashboard when he saw how late it was now.

"Maybe we should just stay at a hotel tonight, I mean, by then they should have the road finished." Sokka suggested, he reached into the back to grab out the pop tarts from the grocery bag; he was now halfway through everything they had just bought.

Iroh sighed. "That's not a bad idea, I'm sure everyone can take care of themselves at the cottage, Katara is very responsible and so is Zuko, they should be able to take care of Toph and Aang, those two aren't any trouble at all, that Aang, he's such a nice boy."

"Yeah, yeah, Aangs wonderful, let's get to a hotel it's getting dark." Sokka shoved a strawberry pop tart in his mouth.

Iroh nodded. "We have to pick one that has good tea on room service."

* * *

"It's getting dark… what do we do now?" Katara asked sitting on a log.

Zuko was standing up looking around the forest. "We'll have to sleep here." Katara looked up at him in fear. "Don't worry, she cant get to us we're pretty far into the woods, besides, I'm here, I can protect you."

Katara blushed at his last statement.

Zuko sat down on the grass, he examined his clothing, and his shirt was badly torn in so many different places, one being his back where it was cut and bleeding. He sighed; well at least his kaki shorts weren't ripped.

Katara sat down next to him, her whole bottom pant leg was ripped off and her shirt had various small rips in it. "We look like dirty hobo's." She laughed lightly.

Zuko smiled. "Yeah, especially you." He laughed and Katara jokingly punched him. He just pulled her into a squeeze in return.

Katara blushed and gave a sigh. "This would be nice if we weren't fearing for our lives."

"Well let's just forget about that for right now." Zuko said in a serious "I-don't-want-to-talk-about-it" voice.

Katara agreed, she had dealt with enough fear for one day, she was still trying to cope with the death of her friend.

Zuko leaned back bringing Katara down with him and they both closed their eyes. They were both exhausted from a day of stress and running.

"Hey Zuko." Katara said quietly.

Zuko made a noise to acknowledge he was listening.

"I think I love you."

With that Zuko opened his eyes, he rolled so that his face was over hers. "Katara, I've been waiting to hear you say that for years."

Katara almost wanted to cry. She pulled him into a tight hug. "Me too."

* * *

Toph didn't happen to notice the time of day due to the fact that one, she was blind, and two, she was in a hole.

She followed behind the slimy foots steps of Mystery Yahootee. She could feel that they were walking through a tunnel. They stopped when they reached the end of the tunnel and Toph could feel that they were now in a dome like room.

"Please take a seat." The slimy voice called to her. She felt a stump of mud near by and figured that must have been his make shift chair so she sat on it.

She heard him walk around a bit before sitting across from her. "So, somebody went into the lake."

"Yes, my best friend Aang…" She told him letting herself trail off remembering hearing that he was dead.

The slimy creature nodded. "I'm sure she dealt with him." He let a little chuckle escape before continuing. "I was there when she went into the water… I knew the girl…"

Toph listened intently, now she was interested in what he had to say.

"It all happened when I was little…"

FLASHBACK

"I'm sorry Jimmy…" An older women with long black hair pulled up into a bun crouched down and rested her hand on the shoulder of a young boy. "… Cindy drowned last night."

_The little boy looked up at the older woman who appeared to be his mother. The boy had black shaggy hair and almost golden eyes that were now filled with tears. "Why?"_

END FLASHBACK

"She was my best friend… when I heard she drowned I was heart broken. I couldn't deal with the trauma I was too young, so instead of facing my problems I ran away." He sounded like he was going to cry but it was hard to tell with his slimy voice. "I fell into the sink whole and couldn't get back out."

"Wait." Toph couldn't believe what she just heard. "Your dead?!"

If Yahootee could smile, he would have had a big grin. "Of course."

* * *

Katara was asleep in Zuko's arms. The moon was high above there heads. Katara began to stir until finally she woke up. She looked up at the sky the moon was practically glowing. Her eyes reflected the moon in the sky; she stared at it to the point where she couldn't even blink.

"Katara."

She sat up now. She heard a voice that sounded familiar to her.

"Katara."

She slid out of Zuko's arms and stood up searching for the owner of the voice.

"Katara help me."

She turned around quickly to see Aang standing in the woods. She almost screamed. "Aang?!"

"Katara I'm scared, I almost drowned back there." He told her. His skin looked clammy and wet to her.

"Oh Aang I'm so glad your ok!" She said walking towards him.

"Do you know where my hat is?" Aang asked randomly.

Katara thought for a moment. "We left it on the beach why?"

"I want to go back and get it… I love that hat."

Katara nodded. "Ok Aang… I'll go with you."

* * *

A/N: Sorry its so short, my mom is forcing me to get off the computer. So anyways I'll update soon I swear!

Thanks

-Teenfox


	11. A Walk Under The Moonlight

A/N: Man I never realized how popular my uncle Bob's old story would get! I guess it's the Zutara, it makes even the worst of horror stories **cough**Mystery-Yahootee**cough** popular! I almost fainted when I got back from my friends house and checked my mail, my inbox was pretty effen full, I'm not going to lie to you, and now here are the shout outs!

BlueSPIRITFirebender1 – Ok not much to say here… thanks for the fave! Your name is in my story now, yay you!

AnnoCat – another interesting name, I'm not sure what it means exactly but who cares! Lol thanks for the fave!

Birdsfly – well first it was the cat and now the birds, you better watch yourself, Anno might mean hungry or something… I don't know I'm not bilingual, but thanks for the fave anyways!

Ok here it goes!!

* * *

Katara started to walk closer to Aang for fear of the night. The temperature dropped slightly as she had gotten closer to him, she quickly wrapped her arms around herself and shivered slightly.

She looked at Aang and he seemed perfectly fine, except for the face that his skin looked cold and clammy, his eyes look lifeless and foggy and his face looked so serious, it never looked serious.

"So how was it you survived?" Katara's curiosity got the best of her.

Aang didn't look at her like he usually did when he spoke to her. "I don't want to talk about it."

Katara let a small, "ok." Pass through her lips as she turned her head to the ground. _He must have been traumatized from almost drowning, that's why he's acting so weird _Katara thought to her self.

* * *

Zuko felt cold, he tried cuddling with Katara for warmth but he found her not there. He sat up like lightning and looked around.

"Katara?!" He yelled jumping to his feet. "Katara where are you!"

He scanned the ground for any hint whatsoever on where she could have gone. Finally he found that the ground had been soft enough from the night air to make a shoe print. He found Katara's tracks leading away from where they slept. He followed them slowly till he reached a puddle of water.

"Funny… it didn't rain…" He bent down and put his fingertips in the water, the water was surprisingly cold for the temperature of the ground. He stood up and looked at the tracks. He gasped when he realized they were leading right back to the cottage!

Zuko started running, he followed the one set of footprints as fast as he could.

* * *

Toph's mind was reeling from what she had just heard, this guy had fell down a hole, much like she had, and now he was dead. This only led her mind to one question.

"D-does that mean… I'm dead too?" Her voice was shaky.

Mystery-Yahootee just smiled. "Not yet my dear."

Toph gulped. "Yet?"

"Indeed. It takes a little while for you to die you know, but when you do you'll know it." He was just simply enjoying the horror that was radiating from the poor twelve year old girl.

"How will I know?"

"You were born blind is that correct?"

"Yes…"

"BORN being the operative word there, it was a part of life-your life. When that ends, sight will be brought back to you as it was before you were born." Yahootee leaned back on his stump of mud.

Toph began to just freak out over the fact that she was going to die very soon. "I'm going to die in here?"

"Would you like some garbage?"

"NO I WOULDN'T LIKE SOME GARBAGE, I WOULD LIKE OUT OF HERE!" Toph couldn't hold her tough front anymore; this was all too real and all too scary.

Yahootee grabbed a garbage back and began to eat various things out of it. "I'm afraid you can't. You die in here, and just like me, you'll be here for eternity, eventually you'll just become one with the earth as I have and feed off of the humans trash."

"But I don't want to live off of human trash!"

"That's too bad because it would seem you don't have a choice in the matter."

Toph began to scream. Tears of frustration and fear flowed down her cheeks. Thoughts of her life flooded into her mind. But the thoughts that came the most were the ones of her family. Her mother and father. She always back talked, and always got in trouble for fighting with her mother, she said they were too controlling. She would often announce to them that she hated them and wanted them dead. It's such a shame how things have a way of backfiring and now she'd be the one to die.

* * *

Aang and Katara came out of the trees. They were walking towards the beach past the cottage. Katara eyed the cottage fearfully hoping it wouldn't jump up and eat her.

The moon was shining brilliantly over the yard, over the swings and over the cottage. It gave off an eerie glow that made Katara's skin crawl.

Katara walked carefully beside Aang. "Do you really need your hat? Let's just go back to Zuko and forget about it."

Aang shook his head. "You know how important that hat is to me Katara! I need it!"

Katara let out a heavy sigh. "Fine, but we have to be really quick about it!"

They walked closer to the shore of the lake, closer and closer until finally they could see a little orange baseball cap bathing in the moonlight.

"Ok let's grab it and go!" Katara said getting the creeps.

"What are you so afraid of Katara?" Aang looked at her with a look Katara had never seen before. "Afraid of the water?" His voice had changed completely and from his body water began to seep out, it gathered behind him in the figure of a person until finally it became the little girl. She floated over Aang like a puppet master.

Aang's body fell lifelessly to the ground.

"AANG!" Katara shrieked. She touched his face but it was exactly how it looked, cold and clammy.

"You stupid fool! He's dead!" The girl laughed evilly. "And you fell right into my little trap, how can anyone be so stupid!"

Katara's eyes began to fill with tears.

"He's never coming back! And after I'm finished with you, you wont either!" Her arms burst into various snakes of water. They reached out for her but before they could grab her Zuko burst out of nowhere and tackled Katara out of the way.

"Thanks again." Katara praised breathlessly.

"No time for that, get moving!" Zuko got up off the ground just as the girl tried to whip them with on of her snakes. "Come on!"

They started running to the opposite side of the woods from the way they had run last time.

They ran and ran until they were certain that now they were safe.

"She tricked me!" Katara scowled.

Zuko shook his head. "You saw Aang go under! You knew he couldn't have survived that! Yet you followed him to the water anyways!" Zuko didn't want to yell, but he couldn't deal with stupidity, he was a guy with low patience.

"I'm sorry ok! I let the trauma of Aangs death blind me from seeing the truth! I shouldn't have let it happen but I did and I'm stupid!" Katara burst into tears and fell to her knees.

Zuko groaned at feeling somewhat responsible for her tears. "Look. Your not stupid…" Katara looked up at him hopefully. "… You just made a stupid mistake."

"Gee thanks for the pick up!" Katara started to cry again.

"No Katara, I didn't mean it like that! Everybody makes stupid mistakes, even the smart ones." Katara looked up and him again only to receive a sincere smile. Zuko pulled her into a hug. "Now lets get going, we really shouldn't be standing around."

Katara nodded and stood up.

* * *

A/N: another chapter just for my loyal readers! It really does feel good to get a good story out and have so many people like it! By tomorrow I should have 100 reviews! And I'm pretty sure I remember saying I might draw a picture for it… any suggestions? I'm still kind of stumped on what to draw… and to answer anyone's question's on where I will post art, it's going to go on DA, otherwise known as Deviant Art. I hope you guys give me some help here, if you have a favorite part or something you can tell me and I can draw it, if you want me to do a character sketch I could do that too, just give me some hints on what you want done and I'll do it no problem!

Thanks a lot guys!!

-Teenfox


	12. TOPH!

A/N: I have reached 102 reviews!! You know what that means! A PICTURE FOR YOU!! Now I still don't really know what to draw… I have some ideas from people, but I'm not sure if I'll do them, it all depends on how they work out… Anyways let's just get on with the story!

* * *

"I have got to get out of here." Toph jumped off of the sump she had been sitting on for quite some time now. She ran down the tunnel to where she had fallen.

"HELP! ANYBODY PLEASE GET ME OUT OF HERE!" She began to scream at the top of her lungs.

With all the noise she was making she didn't here Mystery-Yahootee sneak up behind her. "It's useless you know."

"My friends are out in the woods somewhere! They'll hear me and come save me!" Toph whipped around to face the swamp beastie.

Yahootee just laughed. "With Cindy out there? Your friends are probably as dead as I am now."

Toph came to the realization that he was right, maybe she had gotten them, they were probably dead just like Aang, and even worse, just like she would be. She slinked down onto the ground and began crying into her knees.

"There, there, think of it this way, when your dead you'll finally be able to see."

"Why would I even need to see when it's pitch black in a whole?!" Toph stood up, she was now more determined then ever. She knew that her friends wouldn't allow themselves to be caught, and besides, at some point Iroh and Sokka would come back and try to look for them.

"HELP ME!"

* * *

Zuko and Katara walked through the trees; the ground was getting really muddy. Zuko had already lost one shoe to the mud and had an extreme temper tantrum and started calling the mud rude names.

"Ok maybe we should take a break before we go any further. We're both a little on edge." Katara suggested resting a hand on Zuko's shoulder.

Zuko nodded and they both sat down on a near by log.

"I wonder why this ground's so muddy." Katara put out trying to make some light conversation in such a desperate time.

"Who cares?" Zuko of course had to ruin her attempt.

Katara felt she had had enough of his stubborn attitude, ever since he had saved her the second time he was bitter and angry. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"The sound of a grumpy teenager!"

Zuko grumbled. "Very mature Katara, just like Aang, wont you ever grow up?"

"Is that what this is all about Aang?"

"Why did you want to follow HIM so badly? He randomly comes out of no where and asks you to come with him and you say yes like a little school girl." Zuko was feeling slightly green at the moment, something Katara just didn't seem to understand.

"Are you saying I had a thing for Aang?" Zuko said nothing. "Now you know that's not true!"

"Quiet! You hear something?"

"Oh please, a liar? Zuko I already pulled that off you would be-" Zuko put his hand over her mouth to shut her up.

He looked over at her briefly. "No I mean really do you hear something."

"Help!"

Katara's eye's widened at the muffled screams for help. Zuko removed his hand from her mouth.

Zuko's brow furrowed as he tried to identify the familiar voice. "That sounds like-"

"Toph!" Katara finished for him. She jumped of the log and started yelling back to the shorter girl. "TOPH, TOPH WE CAN HEAR YOU! WHERE ARE YOU?"

* * *

"Toph, Toph we can hear you! Where are you!" A muffled yell came from above. Toph smiled as if it was an angel, but she knew whose voice it was.

"Told you they would find me." She smirked to Yahootee who seemed to have disappeared.

Toph shrugged and began to yell. "KATARA! I'M HERE! I FELL INTO THE SINKHOLE!"

* * *

Katara heard the muffled reply and began edging toward it.

"Be careful not to fall in." She heard again.

Zuko was right behind Katara as she moved slowly so not to fall into the hole if she couldn't see it.

"TOPH, KEEP TALKING, WE CAN'T FIND YOU." Zuko finally jumped into the search and began scanning for the hole.

"Zuko! I'm so glad you guys are both alive!" They heard. Zuko pointed in the direction he heard it and Katara nodded, they started moving in that direction.

Finally they came to the edge of the sinkhole. They looked down into the dark of the hole.

Zuko whistled. "Looks like Bugs Bunny's rabbit hole."

Katara rolled her eyes. "This is hardly the time." She searched the darkness for Toph. "Toph are you down there?"

"Yes! Yes I am!" She sounded less muffled now.

"You wouldn't happen to have a flashlight on you?" Katara inquired.

"No! I'm blind why would I need one!"

Zuko nodded. "She has a point." Katara almost slugged him. "Wait, I might have a little one on my key chain." Zuko dug through the pockets of his shorts and pulled out a key chain full of keys and other knickknacks.

"What do you need all those key's for?" Katara asked.

"None of your business." Zuko smiled and pointed the flashlight down the hole. He searched until he found Toph, it wasn't easy with her wearing her usual black baseball cap and all but he managed to find her.

"Toph we can see you!" Katara said practically jumping for joy.

Toph pointed her head upwards to project her voice better. "Great, now how are you going to get me out of here?"

Zuko looked around quickly, he didn't have any rope. He spotted a peculiar branch on the ground, it was slim and long almost like a vine, maybe it was some kind of vine, but he didn't know nor did he care. He grabbed it and started leading it down the hole.

"Ok Toph we're sending something down. You grab onto it and try to climb up and we'll pull you at the same time." Katara instructed.

Toph nodded and grabbed what felt like a vine to her. She began to climb up it with only some difficulty, after all this was a girl that worked out a lot.

Zuko began pulling the vine, Katara got behind him and helped, they were both grunting and pulling, they weren't going to give up until Toph was out.

Toph continued climbing and felt herself being pulled up slightly. She finally rested her hand on the ledge and pulled herself onto it. Katara ran to her and hugged her.

"Oh Toph, thank goodness your still alive!" Katara began to cry; only this time it was for joy.

"It's uh, good to see your ok Toph." Zuko said uncomfortably.

Toph laughed. "I'd say the same but you'd know I was lying."

"Now that we're back together." Katara started. "Let's go back to the cottage."

"WHAT?!" Zuko and Toph yelled simultaneously.

"Katara are you completely crazy?" Toph asked.

"She tried to kill us several times!" Zuko through in.

"Look, I watched her kill my friend, and then use his dead body to try and kill me! I'm not going to rest until that chick has pasted on to the here after!" Toph and Zuko just blinked.

Katara began to stomp away.

"Wait what will you do to stop her?" Zuko grabbed her arms and spun her so that they were face to face.

Katara's eye's were fierce and stayed that way as she told Zuko, "Anything I can."

* * *

A/N: Well guys what do you think? Was that an ok chapter? I fear the end is near… oh! I'm a poet! And I didn't even know it! Oh! Again!

Anyways, about the picture thing, the suggestions of gotten so far were:

All characters from the story including Mystery-Yahootee and the little girl.

Katara and Zuko running (towards whoever's looking at the picture) away from the girl.

The little girl and her water snakes

Those are all I have gotten so far guys, if you like any of those tell me, and if you have a suggestion of your own tell me, it would be appreciated; I mean this is for you! Any ways, I love the reviews, keep them coming!

Thanks!

-Teenfox


	13. PMS?

A/N: It's been like two day's since I last updated so I really don't need to apologize… do I? Meh… Anyways let's get to shout out's:

Soukae Suzumiya Azul - Right… thanks for the fave's keep on reading 

Lostwritor – are you aware you spelt writer wrong? Oh well, I'm bad for that too, I always make the smallest writing mistakes and it drives me nuts that I miss them! ACK! But thanks for the Alert anyways.

Pinkpanther95 – thanks for the alert, but now I'm going to have to kill you for getting the pink panther theme stuck in my head… just wonderful.

On with the story!

* * *

The sun was rising and began to shine into the window of a bed and breakfast. The two people sat at the table they were giving conversing over breakfast and a cup of tea.

"After you're finished eating Sokka we can head out to the cottage." Iroh said taking a sip from his cup.

Sokka shoved some bacon into his mouth. "Right, let's just hope the place isn't ruined when we get there!" Sokka started laughing at his own unfunny attempt at humor.

Iroh gave a brief fake laugh and looked out the window. "You know, those storm clouds from yesterday are still hanging there."

"So maybe there's no wind." Sokka suggested gulping down his orange juice.

Iroh stroked his beard. "There was definitely wind… something isn't right."

Sokka didn't hear what he had to say as he had gone to give the woman running the bed and breakfast their dishes. He came back to the table and grabbed his jacket that he had earned from being on the football team. "Alright let's head out."

This woke Iroh from his thoughts. "Ah-yes." He grabbed his one coat and the two excited the building.

* * *

"Ok, we clearly can't stop her, I mean she has a point but like this is ludicrous!" Toph whispered to Zuko as the tried to keep up with Katara's newly fueled anger.

"She could end up dead, we have to stick with her and help." Zuko replied.

Toph nodded. "But how?"

"I don't know yet." Zuko admitted causing Toph slapped her forehead.

Katara whipped around shocking both teens. "Am I acting crazy?"

Zuko and Toph exchanged looks.

"Yes." Zuko elbowed her. "But we're totally behind it."

"Toph." Zuko groaned. "What she mean's is, you're right, if we don't stop this ghost chick, we'll never live to get home."

Toph nodded. "Yeah, we have to do this!"

Katara nodded. She knew she was in the right; she just needed confidence before walking into the lion's den. "Ok! Let's go exercise the demons!"

Toph cheered and they began walking again, that is until Zuko grabbed Katara's arm and pulled her back letting Toph take the lead.

"Why are you suddenly so confident? What's possessing you to want to take her down?" On those words… "Your not possessed are you."

Katara frowned. "Hardly." Zuko let out a much-needed breath of relief. "I'm just sick of this, running away fearing for our lives? I just want to go home, we can't run forever Zuko."

"I know that…" Zuko began but Katara cut in again with her little speech.

"That little witch stole my friends life, and your uncle's cat's, when will it end? Why is she killing all of us? So Aang stepped into her lake, that's not a big deal, no need to go on a killing spree! And it doesn't explain why she's been tormenting you and your sister since you were little! She's just a ghost whose been suffering from pre minstrel syndrome since the sixties!"

"I don't believe she was old enou-"

"Doesn't matter Zuko I was making a point! And now I'm all worked up! I just want to get out of here!" Katara sobbed into Zuko's shoulders.

"Are you sure sugar queen there isn't PMS-ing herself?" Toph rudely interrupted making them both jump.

"No Toph I'm not, that was last week." Katara rolled her eyes and continued walking. Zuko shivered and followed.

* * *

"How far are we now Iroh?" Sokka shifted around in his seat trying to become more comfortable.

Iroh's face looked as if he was thinking hard but he answered anyways. "We should be there soon, getting a little antsy are we?"

"Well my sister is with your nephew… they could just send Toph and Aang out to catch frogs or something and end up doing something stupid." Sokka looked out the window hoping his sister was smarter then that.

Iroh just laughed. "I don't think that's how Zuko is, and you would know, you've been friends since you were little." He looked over at Sokka slouching in his seat. "What's bothering you?"

Sokka looked up at him. "What makes you think something's wrong."

"I have a knack for sensing these type of things, I do live with Zuko you know." Iroh gave Sokka a wink and Sokka just laughed.

"Well… I don't know, I guess it's just the fact that my sister and my best friend are in love with each other." Before Sokka could get another word in Iroh began nodding his head.

"Ah, and now you're worried that they'll get involved with each other and you'll lose your best friend, not to mention the fact that you're protective over her and will probably end up getting into fight's with Zuko as you did with other boys." Sokka's jaw dropped at the fact that Iroh was just to good at this.

Sokka shook his head and crossed his arms. "That was only one guy and Jet saw it coming, he needed to be punched out."

Iroh smiled and drew his attention to the road. "Don't you worry about anything, I know things will work out fine."

* * *

Katara, Zuko and Toph were now standing at the edge of the forest. Katara was looking out at the lake, Zuko was looking at her, and Toph wasn't looking at anything as usual.

"Well now what?" Toph asked sounding slightly bored.

Zuko kept his eyes straight ahead. "We call her out."

"And how do you suggest we do that?" Toph was starting to feel a little skeptical on the whole idea of taking her down. She was feeling uneasy about the whole thing.

Katara looked over her shoulder. "I have an idea." Zuko gave her a look. "But it's crazy so back me up."

Zuko nodded nervously.

"If it helps any…" Katara stopped walking to listen to Toph's words. "I found out that the girls name is Cindy."

Katara smiled "thanks Toph." She started walking again. "It will come in handy."

Katara walked towards the lake. Zuko realized what she was doing and wanted to run after her but Toph put her arm out to stop him.

"If she dies I totally blame you." Zuko snarled.

Toph didn't move her arm. "Of course Sunshine."

Katara was on the shore now. She took a deep breath and looked out onto the water. It was as gray as the sky. It looks so calm, but even a swan looks graceful on the surface; it's still doing a lot of work under the water.

Katara dipped her foot into the lake.

* * *

A/N: ok so the picture is finished and I ended up with two because I couldn't decide… I don't have them on DA just yet so I'm going to post them, then put the links on the next chapter.

Thanks!

-Teenfox


	14. Confrentation

A/N: Ok the pictures are done so I'll put the links at the bottom hopefully they'll work and if not I'll put them on my profile. On to the shout out (not shout outs because people are getting smarter and deciding not to fave lol)

XGothic Vampire PrincessX – thank you very much, glad you liked the story and your name looks a lot like my friends only she would crap an egg over the princess thing lol.

On with the story!

* * *

Katara put her foot into the water fully and lightning crackled in the sky. Katara shivered but she new she needed to end this. She brought her other foot into the water, she was now just beginning to ponder how she had lost both her shoes, maybe it was when the girl attacked? She shook her head, this was no time for stupid thoughts, she had to keep her wits about her. 

She walked deeper into the water and shuttered at how cold it was. With each step out she took the waves began to get larger.

Zuko bit his lip; this was crazy, why did he let her go out there? She was going to die and he had to sit here and watch it. Thunder boomed through the air and he looked up, raindrops began to hit his face and he knew it wasn't just usual weather.

Katara tried to keep her balance as the waves tried to knock her down, the wind was getting ridiculous and the rain pored on her like a dump truck.

"Cindy!" She cried out desperately. Thank goodness Toph told her that tidbit of information. "Cindy, I want to talk to you!"

Katara's eyes were in slits so she could see through the thick rain. She looked around to see some sort of action leading to the girl coming out of the water. She saw a whirlpool forming ahead of her; she knew that had to be her. She watched as the whirlpool turned into a small hurricane, the water spun around fast making Katara extremely dizzy.

The hurricane began to sprout snake like the little girl had tried to whip her with. The snake slithered around and occasionally snapped at Katara. She refused to show any sign of fear though. She would just stand there and pretend it didn't faze her when inside she was terrified.

The whirlpool and the snakes began to mold together in the form of the little girl. Katara looked up at her face, it was usually in a cruel smile but now it was in a frown.

"Cindy I want to talk to you." Katara said calmly.

Cindy lowered herself to Katara's level. "How do you know my name?"

Katara didn't really know how she found Toph figured that out. "A friend."

Cindy frown remained on her face. "What do you want girl?"

"I just wanted to ask you…" She paused to gather her thoughts. "Why? Why did you do this?"

Cindy's frown slowly turned into a smile. She tilted her head back and clutched her stomach as she began to laugh as if this were the funniest thing she had heard. She then stopped abruptly and put her face inches away from Katara's stunned one.

"Why?! Because you stupid girl, I wanted too!" Her smirk was mocking Katara.

"There must be some other reason deep down. I mean, dieing as a child, you must have felt pretty bitter all those years seeing children playing and growing up having a good time." Cindy frowned again and backed away.

"Yes, it was unfortunate to have had my life taken away from me so quickly. And to watch those children grow up, have families of their own to bring here, that just wasn't fair!" On her last word the water spiked up around the two into ice. "It was tough for me never getting a chance to hit puberty, fall in love, have children, have grand children! But oh you people, your alive, your in love! You don't disserve it! Your ungrateful, stupid misbehaving! I didn't disserve to die! But you do!"

Katara gulped, she hadn't meant to get her so angry. "You can't just kill us, then we'd suffer the same as you have, we'd never be able to have all the privileges of being alive. Do really want someone else to suffer the same fait?"

"Yes." Cindy said sweetly.

* * *

Zuko stood on the beach shouting Katara's name. 

"It's no use." Toph frowned. "She can't hear you."

Zuko was fighting back the tears that were starting to form in his eyes. "Who knows what's happening behind that ice wall! She could be killing her! I have to save her!"

"You can't just swim in there! She'd kill you too! Think about it stupid!"

Zuko fell to the ground. "I just hope… She's ok in there."

* * *

"That's not right Cindy and you know it!" Katara was gaining more courage now. 

Cindy just sneered. "Who cares if it's right, if you haven't noticed I'm not exactly a good little girl."

"You can't kill innocent people!" Katara yelled.

"Who are you to tell me what to do?!" Cindy raised her voice as well; only She broke the wall of ice sending Ice chunks everywhere.

* * *

Zuko witnessed the wall smash too pieces and daggers of ice were flung at them. He quickly dodged them. 

"Toph move!" He yelled to the blind girl causing her to step back a few paces before tripping over something soft.

She let out a small, "oomph!" before feeling around the strange object to see what she tripped on. She felt the odd shape and realized just what she had tripped over. "Oh god! Aang!" She jumped off immediately and cursed silently, wiping her hands on her pants trying to get the feeling of his clammy skin out of her memory.

Zuko didn't happen to notice any of this he was too busy watching Katara fight with the girl.

* * *

"The girl who's best friend you killed!" Katara fought back getting closer to the girls face to show she wasn't afraid. 

Cindy face turned into a small smile. "Such promising spirit from a girl whose about to lose hers."

"Just try it." Katara eye's turned into a glare.

Cindy just smiled. "It's really too bad, I like you, such a rude girl, just like I was."

"I'm nothing like you! You kill people!"

"Yes, but after a while it becomes a thrill trust me, maybe once your dead you can join me."

Katara's fists were clenched in rage she just couldn't believe this.

* * *

Iroh and Sokka were coming up to the bridge when they saw Zuko and Toph on the beach and Aang lying beside them. Zuko looked horribly cut up and Toph looked filthy. 

"What's going on?" Sokka asked feeling a little worried.

Iroh didn't answer he got out of the car and started running. Sokka got out of the car and followed. The crossed the bridge as fast as they could till the reached Zuko.

"Uncle! Thank the heavens you're here!" Zuko sounded desperate in some way.

"What's going on here?" Iroh asked in total concern.

"You know the story of the girl that you told us? Well it's totally true and she's over they're fighting with Katara." Iroh followed Zuko's pointed out finger to see Katara standing in the lake with waves crashing around her face to face with a little girl with black hair.

"Dear lord." Iroh whispered.

"Katara!" Sokka yelled in panic.

Iroh eyes went to Aang's body lying on the ground and he quickly ran to it. He put his hand on Aang's pulse but dropped it when he felt nothing.

Toph was standing behind him. "He was the first one she had killed… yesterday after you left."

Iroh's eyes began to fill with tears. Zuko looked over at him and thought it best not to tell him about Fluff just yet.

* * *

Katara Suddenly heard her brother's voice faintly. She snapped her head in the direction of the beach and saw her brother next to Zuko and Iroh on the ground beside Aang's body. 

She looked back and smiled at Cindy witch caught her off guard. "I don't mean to be rude Cindy, but I'm out of here!"

And before it registered she ran through the water as fast as she could to the beach. Cindy shrieked in frustration and the water in the lake went crazy. Katara got onto the beach and ran to her brother. The Lake turned into a lake of snakes and Cindy was in the middle of it.

"You can't escape me!" Cindy screamed out.

"Let's go, let's go!" Katara started to usher everyone to get to the car.

"What about Fluff?" Iroh questioned running to the car behind everyone.

Zuko gulped. "I'm sorry uncle but Fluff can't make it with us."

Iroh's eyes widened, but he realized that he could do nothing now but get everyone out of there.

They all crossed the bridge as one of Cindy's water snake whipped it in half. They piled into the vehicle and Iroh tried to start it up, the water snakes started crashing into the edge of the ground they were on, eroding it quickly in order to get to them.

"Hurry Uncle!" Zuko was beginning to panic as the ground was fading away in front of them.

Finally Iroh got the car started and was started to turn around, but before they could get away one of the water snakes attacked the bumper and began pulling the vehicle to the edge.

Iroh put his foot down hard on the gas pedal and tried his hardest to get away. Katara started digging through Sokka's backpack and pulled out a small toy boomerang. She rolled down the window and threw it back at the water snake and cut it so it burst back into regular water.

"My boomerang!" Sokka yelled.

The car took off and sped away. Leaving behind the cottage, Sparrow Lake, and the girl in the lake.

FIN

* * *

A/N: Yeah that's the end, but there will be an epilogue so don't you guys worry. 

Ok, since the links don't work on here I'm putting them on my profile so come look at them! It would be much appreciated!

Thanks

-Teenfox


	15. Epilogue

A/N: This isn't going to be very long it's just Cindy's after thoughts.

* * *

Cindy sat at the bottom of the lake; she sat on a large rock and was playing with her dress out of frustration.

"How could I have let those little brats get away?!" She growled scrunching up her dress in her fists. "I should have finished off that girl when I had her in my lake!"

Her hair was flowing around her elegantly and she batted it out of the way feeling too annoyed to deal with it.

"I'm so going to seek my revenge on the little witch! She won't know what hit her!" She began to get an evil smile. "But wait, I can't just go waltzing on land! I can't even leave the water unless I'm in someone's body."

She began to think. "I can't just use that little bald kids body, it would be to obvious… But what if… I tried making my own body to use." She clapped her hands together. "If god could throw together some dirt and call it man why can't I?"

She stood up and spun around causing her hair to circle around her as she laughed. "It's brilliant! Now all I need is to get into the house and go through their stuff to see where they live…"

She began walking along the bottom of the lake, her hair trailing behind her. She scared off all the fish near her as she started to come up from the water.

* * *

A/N: Ok it's all over, but you know this totally is leaving it open for a sequel right? I mean unless you guys think I shouldn't… I don't know tell me what you think!

Thanks for everything guys!

-Teenfox


End file.
